The present invention relates to an electrical plug connection having a plug casing and a tubular, threaded adapter enclosing the interior space in which the cable wires are connected and containing at its center a traction relief cable, capable of absorbing high mechanical stresses, tensionally connected to the adapter.
A plug connection of this type is known from DE-GM No. 80 07 106. The tension connection between the traction relief cable and the adapter consists, in this instance, of a ring eyelet which is pinched into or soldered to the traction relief cable and supported upon a pin pushed between two diametrically opposed bore holes in the adapter. With this type of traction relief, the pin can only be used when the adapter is already screwed on to the plug casing. As a result of the cramped space within the connection area, particularly in the case of multi-wire cables, this use of a pin, which assumes a perfect alignment of the ring eyelets with the cross-drilled bore holes, proves to be difficult.
The object of the present invention is to create a plug connection of the type mentioned above, in which the tensionally joined connection of the traction relief cable to the adapter component of the cable is so designed as to simplify its assembly.